Caught In the Riptide
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Resisting her wasn't easy. Nothing about Natasha Romanoff was easy. That was most of her appeal. Or at least, that's what Bruce told himself. (Smutty Oneshot)


Title: Caught In the Riptide  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: M  
Summary: Resisting her wasn't easy. Nothing about Natasha Romanoff was easy. That was most of her appeal. Or at least, that's what Bruce told himself.  
A/N: This was written as a request that I received on tumblr. It's been awhile back so I hope the requester still wants to read this smutty oneshot.

Natasha straddled Bruce's lap as their kisses became chaste and alternated with little nips to his bottom lip. She made her desires known by grinding herself down on him. She knew he was enjoying what she was doing because she could feel him growing hard against her center. Her eyes were dark and hooded as she pulled away to look down into his face. "Bruce, come on. I know you want it, too."

Bruce's hands moved to her hips, intent on halting her movements, but instead, it only made it harder to get his mind off of what it was that she had intended to start when she'd pushed him down onto his couch and straddled him. "Natasha," he breathed as he searched her eyes and face for any signs of changing her mind.

They'd officially been together for months at this point, but they had yet to take that next step. They'd only managed to perfect kissing and groping on his couch or lab or anywhere else that they happened to find themselves alone for a few minutes. She'd been pressing the issue, and, as usual, he'd skirted the topic entirely. And not by any small miracle either.

Resisting her wasn't easy. Nothing about Natasha Romanoff was easy. That was most of her appeal. Or at least, that's what Bruce told himself.

"Bruce," she countered, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting it only to soothe the hurt by sucking at it gently before she covered his mouth with hers and kissed him deeply. She could feel his resolve start to slip as his hands moved from her hips to her lower back.

His fingers met bare skin as he pushed her shirt up and slid his hands further up her back. He found that she hadn't worn a bra; something he thought he'd noticed the moment she'd entered his living quarters in Avengers Tower, but to have it confirmed only made him almost powerless against her.

His tongue delved deep into her mouth, moaning as hers slipped gently along his. He shifted them, placing himself on top of her. He pushed up her shirt with one hand and managed to take one breast in his palm. He could feel her nipple biting into his skin; it was hard and peaked.

She looked up at him as her red hair fanned around her head on the soft suede of his couch. Her hand moved up to gently graze against his cheek. Her lips parted, puffing out a gentle breath as she lifted her top half and kissed his mouth tenderly. "I'll be gentle, Bruce. I promise."

And his resolve crumbled entirely. He kissed her again and again, unable to resist her kiss-stung lips for very long. He shifted again, intent on taking them somewhere a little more comfortable.

Her eyes narrowed as confusion slipped ungracefully across her features. "Bruce?" But her confusion turned to understanding as he gently scooped her up, pulling her to his chest with one arm around her back and the other under her knees.

Her mouth moved to his neck, kissing and nipping at his flesh as tenderly as Natasha knew how. She moved her hand up into his curls, tugging just enough to let him know she approved of whatever it was that he had in mind.

He moved through the threshold of his bedroom and to the bed; where he gently lay her down and reached behind his back to remove his gray t-shirt and discarded it on the floor beside his bed. He watched hungrily as she quickly removed her own shirt and then scooted out of her pants, taking her panties along with them.

Her legs parted slowly as she moved up to lay her head on a pillow in the middle of his bed. "Like what you see?" She could feel his eyes as he moved down her body, taking in every inch of her.

He was at a loss for words as he finally managed to slip out of his blue jeans and boxers and kick them to the side. His desire for her standing at full attention. "What do you think?" He stroked himself gently as he placed one knee on the bed and then the other. He reached for her knees and pulled her body to his as he bent low at the same time and caught one nipple with his teeth.

She arched up against his mouth, encouraging him not to stop. Her breath came in quivering gasps as she felt him at her entrance. The heat that radiated from both of their bodies caused her to feel lightheaded, almost as if she were experiencing some type of drug-induced high. Her knees pressed against his hips, encouraging him not to stop.

He sank into her with one fluid movement as his mouth moved from her nipple to her mouth. He kissed her deeply as they settled into a slow and steady rhythm. He gasped for breath in between every kiss. He moved his hand down to her ass, pulling her even tighter against him as he alternated between quick, shallow thrusts and deep, hard thrusts.

Her nails raked along his back, marking him in their wake. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body arched up to meet him thrust for thrust. "Bruce, oh God. Bruce," she whimpered, exposing her throat to him as she felt the overwhelming desire growing hot deep in her belly.

He sucked at her throat, knowing exactly the effect he had on her because it was the same effect she always had on him. It felt good knowing he could do the same to her. He grasped her other hand, pushing it above her head and into the twisted covers beneath their sweaty bodies. He squeezed her ass again; his blunt nails scored her skin as he continued the push and pull inside her.

He was so close, but he needed her to come before he lost control. "Tasha," he whimpered as he trailed wet, sloppy kisses from her neck to her ear to her mouth again. "Tasha, please?"

She couldn't hold back any longer at the desperate way her name rolled off his tongue. Her body quaked and quivered beneath him. She felt a rush of heat as it engulfed him, tightening her grip on his hips with her knees. Her free hand moved up into his hair, pulling at his curls. "I am, Bruce. I am..."

He came right after her; deep and hot. He collapsed against her chest, breathing ragged as he clung to her. He felt her arms move around him, holding him as close as she could. Her fingers moved gently through his curls as her mouth found his forehead, peppering tiny kisses against his sweaty skin.

"Told you that I'd be gentle."

He smiled against her neck, letting his lips kiss her skin in a feather-like motion. He lifted his head, searching her eyes. "I never had any doubt about that, Tasha. It was me that was afraid I couldn't be...gentle."

"You were every bit the gentleman, Dr. Banner." Her mouth fell onto his in a kiss that lingered for a few moments until she pulled back to search his eyes. "I adore you."

"I adore you, too."

/the end


End file.
